Shooting Stars
by Gory
Summary: Two young Europeans travel to a card game tournament each with a crush in their heart. But what will develop when things become more of a reality than they ever intended?
1. Introduction and Setting

**Introduction and Setting**

A competition is being held on a small island hosted by a figure still unknown however Seto Kaiba is one of the sponsors so it is destined to be a very big event! The prize is a million US dollars or a new, one of a kind card to be revealed by the host later on. There are also rumours circulating that two famous Europeans will be attending the event...

Once the boat leaves port no one will be touching land for another three days! That's right, three solid days of travel to the isolated island.

Featuring Original Characters: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba

Featuring Own Characters: Lilliana Nesvla (Hime) and Celesta Nesvla (Erin)

_

* * *

_

This is set around series 1 – 3 I guess. I stopped watching after that although I've seen the movies so things might be merged.

* * *

**Introducing... Miss Hime!**

Hime is Japanese for Princess which is Lilliana's style of dress although she sometimes creeps into Lolita.

**Appearance: **Hime stands 5'7" with heels and 5'5" without. She has brown eyes and matching hair. She is slender and possesses long legs that complement her curvy shape.

**Personality:** She is almost child-like in her cheerfulness and sometimes in action. Needless to say she's a very bright character, however this means she can be overly friendly and a little naive.

**Bio: **You'll have to read the fanfiction won't you?

**Deck made up of: **female, light, spell casters and equip magic cards.

**

* * *

**

**Introducing... Miss Erin!**

Erin is the name of Celesta's childhood hero from a novel. The name is less feminine than Celesta and so she feels more of a connection with it.

**Appearance:** She stands 5'6" with light blue eyes and bright hair which changes from orange/ginger to dark red depending on how she chooses to dye it (it is naturally mousey brown). Although she is slender like her sister Celesta is more doll like as she has more subtle curves.

**Personality:** Though she would never say the word herself she is a technological genius. In keeping with such she is quiet and thoughtful although exposure to her sister has driven her to also be bright despite her realist attitude. Celesta is very determined.

**Bio:** Read the fanfiction...

**Deck: **Very diverse compared to others, however in the past her deck was simple in make up to her sister's (i.e. females, magic and traps).


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

For now she was taking on the name of Erin, although it wasn't like anyone was going to recognise _her_. It was for her sister's sake that they were adopting names. **Lilliana Nesvla** (the V is silent) was – is – one of the most influence designers of the moment despite having hardly scrapped nineteen. Of course Lilliana was most popular in Europe, they started in England and soon she had become a popular name all over... But she had always been infectious. In a good way of course! It was only during this year that she was becoming more popular worldwide, the sales people predicted it might take only a few weeks before she became a big hit in Asia and so for the sake of publicity they had to do something there. Shopping was always on her sister's mind but Erin (the older siser) had spent the best part of six months teaching her sister how to play a card game that originated from Japan and in fact was the latest craze. What better way to become more popular than by enjoying what her next target audience did?

Despite the headliner being her sister Celesta had her own merits. She started off as a computer whiz and soon moved onto bigger and better things. These 'bigger and better things' allowed her to fund her sisters own dream of being a designer. As it was Techie and Beau as a company in profit was beginning to rival that of one Seto Kaiba who was also meant to be taking part in the card tournament. Being the more competitive of the two it was only natural that Celesta – or for now Erin – would hold hopes of tracking him down and defeating him at his 'own' game. It would truly be a sweet moment!

But this was no time to dwell on the future; their limo would arrive shortly to take them to the port. Like every other duellist – besides the rich elite – they would be travelling via the ferry. It wasn't that they didn't have the money for their own transport, but that they had been instructed to keep their identities hidden unless called out by a fan. And, of course, who ever was in charge had decided to use their presence as a headline in their invitations. Erin didn't mind the idea; in fact it seemed interesting. Quickly the red head peeled off her white shirt and tie before exchanging the tartan skirt and tights for one of her sister's designs. It appeared to be a jacket that was too long in the body however it was intended to be worn as a dress - despite the misleading hoody on the back. This one of a kind piece was made especially for Erin who had been planning to enjoy the freedom of denim to her sister's dismay. A rather long pair of heavy looking black boots reached up past her knees to complete the simplistic look. She was ready.

.com/albums/rr141/Gory11322/ff/Erin/amira_shidabeeda_

In the opposite room the princess had been dressed for quite some time and now spent the final few minutes rearranging strands of hair that threatened her perfectly formed curls. Although she had made a rather... informal piece for her sister Celesta kept as close to her own taste as she could. A one piece, half white and half black, hugged her curves while a long black jacket which buckled above the skirt gave her outfit an air of sophistication. It was a tone down from her usual outfits but Hime could live with it – as long as she looked good.

.com/albums/rr141/Gory11322/ff/Hime/hime_shidabeeda_

It appeared that the sisters had arrived early: only a few people pondered the area with only a handful of people already shuffling about the deck. Hime considered it a good sign and a perfect opportunity! She was in a great position to greet people and even make some new contacts. On the other hand Erin considered it a good opportunity to have test matches with other duellists and have one last look over her deck. Of course they had won tournaments, well Hime had placed high while Erin had taken the trophies, but that was Europe and America where this particular card game was not as popular. It was all too possible that even the lowest levels boarding the ferry could be a challenge to her...

In total two hours had passed before the anchor was finally lifted and the ropes untied from the steam boat. Although the sun threatened to drop below the horizon the main deck area was bubbling with noise and conversation, but she was more of a recluse. Erin was happy to watch the water lap at the side of the boat while her sister evolved into a social butterfly. Slowly the droning of thoughts that usually rattled her mind dulled as the scene before her eyes became a lullaby... But a high pitched scream awoke her, causing her to jump back from the edge of the boat and almost bump into someone in the process. The stranger also seemed distracted by the scream so his face never once turned in her direction despite their backs brushing against one another. The mop of blonde hair blocked her view as she turned in search for the screamer, but even had the man been bald he would still be an inch or two tall enough to obstruct her view.

"Yugi!" A voice yelled with obvious excitement. Usually it would have been a relief to realise it was just a fan screaming in adoration and not a signal of injure or accident but unfortunately the voice was familiar. Her sister, although not 100% interested in the workings of card games had recently become captivated by the 'Number One Duellist' but such a racket over his presence took her by surprise. It seemed despite her sophisticated dress Hime's personality was far from mature.

"You know her?" A voice whispered from the body before her presumably to someone in front of them, only now did it occur to Erin to take a side step for a better view. It confirmed her thinking. Her sister, having caught sight of her 'idol' had taken to screaming his name before bouncing towards the small figure and then gripping his hand with a smile bright enough to rival any star. "I'm so happy to be able to meet you, I've been looking forward to it for some time. Did you get my letter?"

Only a few weeks previous Hime had, on some whim, decided to address what resembled a love letter to Yugi Moto. Signing it off as Hime had been part of her plan to have at least one game of 'guess who' on the short trip. Although Erin had not taken much time to look over the card (which, unknown to her held a concealed letter) it seemed disturbing. Then again she could imagine some people liking that sort of thing – to know that other people thought of them even though they had never truly entered their lives.

There was a pause which seemed almost an hour long in Erin's mind. Even if her sister felt not one ounce of embarrassment she felt it for her. Finally a reply came out.

"... Hime, right?" The words were followed by a quiet squeal. Despite having put so much time into the card and letter Hime had not expected it to be so memorable.

"Yes! And this-" Erin felt an arm grip onto her small wrist and tug her past the yellow haired stranger to stand before the small crowd of people. "Is my sister Erin." Already she had a touch of pink filling her cheeks from her sisters embarrassing way of introduction and now she had been dragged into it. It was not often she felt awkward or uncomfortable in social situations but her sister always found some innocent way of making it so.

"It's nice to meet you all." Erin's hair fell over her face, hiding the new shade in her cheeks as she attempted something between a nod and a bow – something too formal at this moment. Thankfully the pink quickly drained returning her skin back to the usual pastey colour as she heard a stunted laugh give birth to a short fit of laughter. That stranger - now having a view of his face she knew his identity to be Joey Wheeler who was known to be a good duellist but not in the same class as Yugi – had deemed it amusing that such a bright girl had brought forth such a quiet one for a relation.

"What is so funny?" Erin demanded loudly, pulling her hand free of her sister's loosening grasp to rearrange her hair swiftly.


End file.
